Mr Romeo Lester
by living-on-Baker-Street
Summary: Juliet Harrison is known as 'Juliet without a Romeo'. She's has been alone since her mother mysteriously died when Juliet was in the fifth grade. When she was on her last thread of life, she meets a man named Phil Lester. The more she's with Phil, the more she realize that Phil might be her long lost Romeo. Rated M for language and content.
1. Chapter 1

_Breath, Juliet, breath. Everything will be find if you just breath. _My mother always told me that when I was upset and in the end, I would breath and be fine. I always loved my mother. She was my world. But then she died when I was in fifth grade, she died of some kind of illness or something. No one told how she died. After she died, everything got to me. When the boys would tell me that I was fat, I would eat less and exercise more. It wasn't till I was a freshman was when I stop eating completely. When everyone told me that I was ugly, that's when I started to wear make up and nice clothes like every pretty girl my age would wear. Then they started to call me an attention whore, that's when I stop wearing make up and start wearing long sleeves and jeans. That's when I hated myself more than everyone hated me. I had no one, not even my father would acknowledged that I was there. Even if he did, it always ended the same, yelling at me and telling me it was all my fault that my mother died and that I shouldn't have been born. Then I would end up with a new bruise and a tear stain face.

But, one day my whole life change for the better. It was a normal day for me. I was rushing to get to my English class, trying to ignore all the taunts that everyone in the halls were giving me. _Just breath Juliet, just breath, _I thought, hoping it would help. But it never did. When I got to my English class, I sat in the back and looked down at my desk. "Hey Juliet, where's your Romeo?" The kids would yell at me. It was there taunts that they would give me. That's was the reason why I hated my name, because I was a Juliet without a Romeo.

The bell then rang, singling that class has begun. The teacher then came in and said, "Class, I would like to introduce a new student in our class. Would you please introduce yourself. _Great, _I thought_, a new student. Let's see how long it will be till he starts to hate me. _I then looked up to see the most beautiful boy in the whole world. He had beautiful black hair and beautiful icy blue eyes. I felt like I was in love. "Hi," the boy said, "my name is Phil Lester. I just moved here with my family from Manchester, England." His northern English accent sound like music to my ears. "Okay Phil, there's a seat in the back next to Juliet," The teacher said. I froze, wishing that I wasn't here. I watch as Phil walked over to the desk next to me.

When he sat down, that's when I looked down at my desk, hoping he wouldn't look at me. That's when I felt a tap at my shoulder. I turned my head to see Phil smiling at me. I blushed a little as I heard him say,"Hi, I'm Phil. What's your name." "I-I-I-I'm Juliet Harrison," I stutter. "It's nice to meet you Juliet," He said, "Oh. I don't have the book we need for English yet. Is it okay if we share yours for today?" I nodded and moved my desk over so the book was resting on both of our desk. The entire class time was filled with Phil talking to me and me trying to listen to what are teacher had to say to the class.

Then, the bell ranged, singling that class was over and it was time for lunch. I saw Phil grabbed his things and walked over to the teacher, asking for the book he needed for class. I sighed as I grabbed my things and walked out the door when I heard Phil calling for me. "Hey Juliet, are you eating lunch with anyone today?" Phil asked as he catch up to me. I shook my head. "Is it okay that I eat lunch with you?" I nodded as Phil and I walked over to the cafeteria. I stood near the lunch line as I waited for Phil to get his lunch. I heard snickers and taunts behind me as I waited for Phil. Soon, the snickers and taunts ended when Phil walked over to me. We both walked over to the table that I always sat at. I sat there while Phil was eating and talking to me. "How come you don't have a lunch?" Phil asked as he looked at me "I, uh, I'm just not hungry at the moment. That's all," I lied. To be honest, I was starving because the last time I ate was last night when my dad and I had dinner. But I threw it up when my dad wasn't looking. I wish he notice that I was lying and that I really wanted some food. But I knew that I would manage to throw in up when Phil wasn't looking. "Oh, okay," Phil said as he continue to talk and eat his lunch. I really wanted to cry because he didn't notice that I was lying. But I sucked it up and watch him eat and answer the question that he had for me.

When lunch was over, we both walked over to our next class. Next thing I knew, school was finally over. I sighed in relief as I walked out of the school and headed home. When I was out of the line of buses, I heard my name being called. I turn around to see Phil running after me. " Hey Juliet, is it okay if I walked home with you? The person that I originally was going to walk home with was walking with some one else," Phil said. I nodded as we both walked away from the school. When we walked to the front of my apartment,I turned away from Phil and walked to the front door, not bothering to say goodbye to Phil. "Oh, you live here too? Cool! I live here too," Phil said as started to catch up with me. We both walked up the steps to get to my apartment. When I was at my front door, I turned to Phil and said, "Well, goodbye Phil see you tomorrow." "Bye Juliet, see ya," He said and walked over to the apartment next to mine. When he walked in, I started to smile. For the first time in years, I was happy. I had manage to make a new friend. I then walked over to my front door and unlocked it. I took deep breath and walked into my apartment, hoping that my dad was still at work.

I walked in and took my shoes off. "Dad? Are you home?" I asked as I walked into the family room where my dad practically lives. I looked there, he wasn't there. "Dad?" I asked again as I walked around the apartment. He wasn't home. I sighed in relief as I walked over to my room. I opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind me. I put my bag next to the door and walked over to my nightstand and grabbed my IPod. I sat down on my bed and put my headphones on. I scrolled through my music looking for a song to listen in to. I found a song by Muse and played it. I laid down as the music drowned out the world. The next thing I heard was the front door slamming closed. I sighed and took off my headphones. I then got off my bed and walked out of my room to face my dad.

AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and hope to see you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

I walked out of my room and into the family room to see my dad in his chair watching tv. "Welcome home dad," I said as I walked into the kitchen to him dinner. It what I always do when dad came home since he can only cook Ramen Noodles, or so my mom told me. I smiled while I made dinner. _I finally made a friend,_ I thought. After I finish making dinner, I put the food on the table and said, "Dad, dinners ready." As I put the plate and utensils on the table, I was received a loud grunt and having the tv turn off from dad. After I put the plates on the table, I sat down and waited for dad.

I watch dad come and sit at the table and put his food on his plate. My dad was a really tall man who use to be really skinny and had shinny green eyes, which is the same eye color I have, and brown hair. But, after my mom died, his eyes didn't shine anymore and he gain some weight. Not enough to make him fat but enough to notice. We both sat there in silence, the only sound was dad eating his food. "I made a friend today," I said, breaking the silence, " He's new, came here from England. His name is Phil Lester and he lives right next door to us. We have the same classes together as well. Dad looked up at me then back down at his plate. "Bullshit," he mumbled, taking a bite of his food. I looked at him , shocked at what he said. "What?" I asked, sounding a little annoyed.

I then regretted saying that. He gave me a look and said, "I said that was bullshit. No body would be friends with a mistake like you." "But, it's true. Go next door and ask," I said "Don't you fucking dare drag our neighbors into your bullshit Juliet!" Dad screamed. "I'm not!" I screamed, knocking over the chair I sat on. "Yes you are! Your only saying that to feel better about yourself!" Dad shouted. "We are friends! He told me! If you stop being a dick all the-" I was then cut off by dad slapping me across my face. I put my hand across the cheek were my dad slapped me and I looked at him. _Run,_ I thought,_ run like you always do._ I stood there then I rushed out of the kitchen, grabbed my shoes, and left the apartment. I rushed out of the apartment building. When I was on the sidewalk, I heard his voice calling my name. I turned my head to see Phil running towards me. "Hi Juliet, what's up? I just came back from a walk with my friend when I saw you. Juliet? What happened?" Phil asked as he came closer to me.

I probably did look awful with my face tear stained and my cheek bright red from when dad slapped me. But, I didn't want him to know, not till I know I can trust him with the truth of my family. "It's nothing," I lied. "No, it's not. Your face is teared stained and you have a slap mark on you cheek," Phil said. "I'm fine really," I said, "I just fell asleep at home and I accidentally slapped myself in my sleep and it hurt so much that I started to cry. Then, I thought it would be a good idea to get some fresh air to calm down." Phil gave me a look and then he grabbed my wrist and walked me back to the apartment building. "Come with me," he said._ You can't let him take you back there, if you do, your fucking screwed,_ I thought. "Phil, I'm fine, honest. Please don't me back inside," I pleaded. "Why?" he asked, "Why can't you go back into the apartment building?" "I...I can't tell you," I said, looking at the ground.

Phil stopped dragging me back into the apartment building and we stood there for a couple of minutes, both looking at each other eyes. "Sorry, but you're hurt and I can't stand by and do nothing when I know I can do something to fix it," Phil said as he started dragging me to the building again. I knew it wasn't worth the fight so I just let him drag me back to the building. _ Please don't let dad see me,_ I pleaded to myself, _please don't let him see me._

__AN: Welcome back! I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of Mr. Romeo Lester. Please review and I hope to see you next chapter!


End file.
